


Lost Vampire

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Kol, M/M, Mildly Possessive Peter Pan, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“... You can hear them,” Kols’ gaze returned to the boy from the corners of his eyes, hearing the statement spoken more towards himself and in general, than the vampire. It then struck Kol that maybe some couldn’t hear the cries, maybe it was certain people. It would explain how the group hadn’t woken from the constant weeping. But then, what made it so Kol could? Why was he the only one that could?</p><p>“And if I can?” he questioned with mild curiosity, his gaze falling on the gradual widening on his lips. Whatever was transpiring, it amused the stranger. “What would that mean?”</p><p>“It means that you’re one of my Lost Boys,” one of my Lost Boys. Kol was speaking to Peter Pan himself. And in the little time they spoke, he hadn’t realised it.</p><p>“I’d hate to disappoint you, but I’m not a Lost Boy, and I’m not your 'anything',”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the first few episodes of season 3 for Once Upon A Time and the 2nd episode gave me the idea for this. And Kol/Peter is freaking hot xD may make an E rated Kol/Peter at some point soon :)
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy.

 

Sleep hadn’t come easy to him, not in this world, not on this island. How the Savoir and her merry band of fairytale family members were able, was completely beyond him. They were completely out, almost comatose while he sat there on his blanket with his back leaned against a thick wooded tree, staring into the forest ahead of him with a mild frown directed at everything in general.

It was the crying, the wails of children overlapping each other’s voices and it sent Kols’ mind spiralling into the depth of familial hatred and apprehension. This island was filled with sadness and hatred for parents, from abandonment and desertion and rejection. His life was entirely that and it caused his anger to grow the more that he thought on it. He didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to confess to something so idiotic that he’d feel a heavy humiliation just by thinking the words to himself.

Kol huffed deeply, shaking his head lightly before deciding to take some time to himself. A walk around camp, to canvass the area, maybe. What else was there to do? He needed a distraction, otherwise he’d more than likely spiral further and get someone hurt, maybe killed. He wasn’t opposed to that, mind. It would bring a faint excitement to their boring, hero-esc journey. Kol was no hero, never was, and never planned to be.

He pushed himself to stand, using his palms to dust off the dirt grains that had managed to flake over his bedding. The vampire took a few quick glances around, making sure that the others hadn’t woken, or wouldn’t on his temporary departure. Sound asleep, as he’d hoped and expected.

He stepped away from his bed, and from camp as he rounded the corners of the trees near where he’d previously been. He strode further into the wooded area, catching a few leafy strands to his face. He just walked a straight line, forgetting that he’d only meant to have been circling the camp to survey and inspect the surroundings. Though, he couldn’t care less, either way. He was only there for the one fact that he couldn’t be killed so easily, the second being that he was over-poweringly strong in the Supernatural world. He was deemed very necessary to be brought on this quest, as to Rumpelstiltskins’ preference. He’d been the one to suggest his presence, though he didn’t know why. Gold had disappeared a while before the group had even docked at shore. Maybe the man had assumed he’d keep them safe? Considering his incredible resistance to death and that he had no hesitation or reluctance towards killing anyone and everyone. ‘No regrets towards the act of murder’.

“You’re taking quite the risk,” the vampire stopped in his tracks, only having caught the persons scent as he appeared slightly to his side and behind, a few feet away. “... leaving the camp, that is,”

“It’s not a risk when you’re impervious to death itself,” his muttered quietly in response, not even turning around to see who had interrupted his stroll.

“An incredible ability, I admit. But I was thinking more about the people you left in the camp. I’m aware that you’re here to protect them, to make sure that Emma Swan and the royals don’t die,” it was as if he was taunting him into realizing that he’d left them there unprotected. The joke was on him.

Kol sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning to the side to face the person on the other side of the small clearing. He only smirked at the strangely clothes boy.

“And... what makes you think I care?” at his words, he saw the brow knit on the stranger, as if mildly confused by his reply. Of course he was there to protect them, but... they failed to understand that it was Kol Mikaelson. Mary-Margaret had spoken of changing his heart for the better, to make good on the rest of his life and give himself a second chance and bla, bla, bla... Kol would never change, he couldn’t, didn’t want to. Being the dark, monstrous killer was his nature. He enjoyed it. There hadn’t been a mistake in his life that threw him down that path. He’d done it to himself, his intentions being on purpose. Killing was exciting, playing games that could end lives, alluring and downright pleasurable. His mother and father had wanted them dead for being monsters, Kol was the only one that had made himself a monster with intention. It still hurt that his parents wanted him dead and his siblings out-casted him, but they had reason behind their actions. It just wounded him no less.

“You were brought as protection and yet... you wouldn’t care if they were either taken or killed under your watch?” again, he was confused and it was amusing to the vampire.

“No,” was his simple and blunt answer, his arms still crossed, his posture somewhat relaxed and his face revealed nothing but dullness to this conversation. “Truth be told, I despise these people,”

“Then why are you here?” the boy stepped forward, away from the brush and trees and further into the clearing, and closer to him.

“The ‘ _Dark One_ ’ offered me a deal for my services,” he’d actually done the quotation gesture with one hand as he’d spoken Rumpelstiltskins’ title. It was the truth. Gold had offered his Magic abilities back in return for his vampiric ones on this journey. He’d quickly accepted without question.

His mind and attention was quickly taking for a split second as a child, miles away wailed, particularly loud, snapping his senses for a moment with his head turning in the direction.

“... _You can hear them_ ,” Kols’ gaze returned to the boy from the corners of his eyes, hearing the statement spoken more towards himself and in general, than the vampire. It then struck Kol that maybe some couldn’t hear the cries, maybe it was certain people. It would explain how the group hadn’t woken from the constant weeping. But then, what made it so Kol could? Why was he the only one that could?

“And if I can?” he questioned with mild curiosity, his gaze falling on the gradual widening on his lips. Whatever was transpiring, it amused the stranger. “What would that mean?”

“It means that you’re one of my Lost Boys,” one of _my_ Lost Boys. Kol was speaking to Peter Pan himself. And in the little time they spoke, he hadn’t realised it.

“I’d hate to disappoint you, but I’m not a Lost Boy, and I’m not your _anything,_ ” he calmly retorted, his flat featured mask returning as he spoke. Though, not for long.

Peter Pan was abruptly in his space, his face mere inches away and he was suddenly thrown back into a tree trunk behind him, being pressed hard against it with the slightly smaller boy holding him put. They were breathing the same air, hot puffs or oxygen mixing between them. Kol had stiffened considerably, but didn’t fight back. He tensed back against the log, his body as solid as a wall. He could feel the vice grips on his arms, his fingers digging in slightly and cutting off circulation.

“You _will_ be mine once I’m done with you,” Pan whispered hotly against his face, the heat blanketing his skin. Kol stared deeply and sharply into the boys’ eyes, their lips mere meters away from touching. They were ghosting at this very second.

“ _Prove it_ ,” the vampire whispered with a deep, seductive tone, and only had to wait for a moment before there were hot, moist lips pressed again his, the boys’ eyes now shut as he kissed him roughly and forcefully.

If anything, Pan would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? didya? didya? didya? xD
> 
> Let me know what you think :) If I should make an M/E rated piece for these two :)


End file.
